Dollhouse
by agwp2010
Summary: This is based on the song Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez and is a songfic, a link for the song is provided in the description. This is 1p! Canada and the rest of the FACE family is 2p! There is PruCan in here, so enjoy those moments. Human names are used. Thanks for choosing this fic. Summary: Matthew is invisible in his own family, but that just means he can see what others can't.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or this song, only the plot. Thanks for choosing this and sorry for not updating my other stuff if you read them. I'm going to try and get an update for that up tomorrow. Sorry for any mistakes in here and please forgive them. Anyway, enjoy the songfic! Link:** **watch?v=6xJ0pXN583U**

* * *

Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls

we'll be a perfect family.  
When you walk away, it's when we really play  
You don't hear me when I say,  
Mom, please wake up.  
Dad's with a slut and your son is smoking cannabis

Matthew moved slowly down the sidewalk, dreading the moment he would enter his house. His home was the kind of place you didn't want to be in, but you didn't realize that until it was already too late. He had two dads and one brother, all of which ignored him. His dads were Oliver and Francois, a delusional baker and a man whore. His brother was Allen- though he insisted on being called Al unless you wanted a bat to the face- and was constantly smoking and swearing like a sailor.

Of course, if you saw them in public, they wouldn't act this way. Oliver and Francois would completely change personalities, becoming two men happily in love with each other. Al became the perfect little Eagle Scout. This was the face they put towards the world, the picture of a perfect family. Matthew, poor sweet Matthew, was still forgotten and ignored by them.

Matthew really did consider himself to be the normal one of the family. He didn't put poison into his cupcakes "accidentally". He didn't bring home a different woman every night, despite being "happily married" to his life partner. He especially didn't smoke pot or anything, even though he was supposedly an Eagle Scout. Matthew's tried telling people before, but no one seemed to hear him.

No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens  
Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen.

"I'm home," Matthew called out, stepping into his house. No one answered, as usual, despite Matthew speaking loudly for once. Matthew sighed and went up the stairs next to the front door. He walked past Al's room, coughing from the marijuana smoke spilling under the door, and headed for his room next door.

Matthew closed the door behind him and took a deep breath to calm himself. The familiar red and white walls had a therapeutic effect on the boy, so did squeezing the stuffed polar bear on his bed. Matthew sat on his bed and pulled a notebook out from under his pillow. The pages were filled with everything that had happened in this house. It was the only way he could let out all of his anguish. No one would listen if he did talk anyway, so this was lust the next best thing. Matthew wrote down everything that had happened in the past few days, an entry which took three hours to write completely.

"I'm actually pretty hungry," Matthew mumbled to himself. He had just finished writing and was starving for just about anything that was edible. Matthew quietly made the walk to their kitchen, finding Oliver already in there. Matthew's eyes widened at the sight before him, despite being used to it. Oliver stood in front of a counter, wearing a pink frilly apron that was stained a blackish red. The smell of the kitchen told him that it was blood, making Matthew's head spin.

Oliver, completely unaware of Matthew's presence, continued to cheerfully dice a human liver. He hummed a nonsensical tune as he dropped the liver into the cupcake batter next to him. "Ugh, do you have to chop that in here?" Al groaned. He had walked in from the living room, already disgusted by the cannibalism and, most importantly, the meat in general.

Matthew watched as they got into an argument over the cupcakes. Oliver was insisting that organs and blood would make the cupcakes taste much better. Meanwhile, Al was arguing about using any meat in general and was constantly dropping quarters into Oliver's swear jar. Matthew decides food can be gotten another time, reminds himself not to eat any cupcakes, and walks back to his room. "It's a good thing our kitchen doesn't have any windows."

Places, places, get in your places  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.

The next morning, thankfully a Saturday, Matthew woke up earlier than usual. Someone was actually knocking at his door, something that hasn't happened before. "Yes?" Matthew asks, opening the door.

"Good morning Mattie, I just came to let you know we're going to a party. Please be ready in an hour," Oliver chirps, flashing him a smile. Matthew smiles back shyly and nods his head. Oliver walks away and goes to Al's door to wake him up as well. Matthew slowly closed the door and blinked, stunned that Oliver remembered him. Matthew shook himself out of it and walked over to his closet. It donned on him that he didn't know what kind of party this was. He hesitantly grabbed a pair of slacks and a red button up shirt. Matthew said good bye to his polar bear and headed down to the living room.

Oliver, Francois, and Al were already in the living room and ready to go when he arrived down stairs. Oliver was in khakis, a blue shirt, purple sweater vest, and hot pink bow tie. Francois wore tight fitting slacks and a purple button up shirt, which was unbuttoned halfway. Al was wearing his usual bomber jacket, tight black jeans, and a white t-shirt. All in all, they had managed the usual cleanup for when they left the house.

"Alright poppets, let's get going. And remember, best behavior," Oliver chirped. He skipped, yes skipped, out the front door to the car. Matthew fell in line behind Francois and Al.

"Fucking fairy," Al muttered under his breath, not realizing Matthew existed and could hear him. Matthew sighed and followed everyone out to the car. It was going to be a long night, that much was clear.

Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains

As the car pulled up to a large house Matthew pressed his face against the window. He had never seen such a big house before, it was practically a mansion. Oliver pulled up to the front and, after getting everyone out of the car, gave the keys to the valet attendant. "When you're done, there is a cupcake on the passenger seat. Please enjoy it," he said sweetly.

The man's face lit up slightly and Matthew sighed. It was a shame the gut would end up dead, he seemed to be pretty nice. Maybe Oliver was sending a message to the rude family member that had done him in.

Oliver ushered the group inside to where the actual party was. Matthew gasped at the interior. Huge, golden chandeliers hung from the rafters, large crystal ornaments dangling from them like stars in the sky. The candles and various lamps were giving the room a faint, golden glow. Waiters were walking around, holding trays with glasses of champagne and wine balanced on top.

Various people were milling around the room, holding glasses or small plate of food. They were dressed in casual evening wear, an odd combination with the décor. Matthew took it all in with innocent eyes, unused to the high class atmosphere of the event. He glanced to his left, expecting to see Oliver, but was met with empty air. A quick glance to the right told him Francois and Al had also disappeared. He searched the room, finding them surrounded by a group of cackling women and suspicious men.

Matthew skillfully made his way towards their group, expertly weaving through the crowds of people like he did at school. "So then, I swung the bat with all my might and scored the winning homerun," Al was gloating. He was smiling brightly at the girls around him, ignoring the murderous glares from husbands and fathers.

"He's never made a homerun, he was talking about bashing some guy's head in," Matthew muttered. None of the guests blinked an eye, oblivious to Matthew's slip. Al, however, sent a quick glare towards Matthew before laughing at some joke a girl made. Al continued to talk about baseball and other sports, Oliver held conversations about baking with the other wives, and Francois was obviously bored by the other husbands. His eyes kept wandering to unsavory places on the other girls, considering they were in a public setting.

"Alright everyone, I want the family to pose for the photo album," a photographer announced. The extra people cleared away, leaving the four men standing next to each other. They quickly moved into the usual group formation. Oliver and Francois in the center, Matthew to the side and behind Oliver, and Al to the side and behind Francois. Everyone, except Francois who could only manage a grimace, smiled for the camera.

"I do believe Sheryl deserves a cupcake," Oliver muttered under his breath. Matthew sighed as the camera flashed, knowing someone else was going to die.

"It's a good thing curtains cover all of our windows," he said, though nobody heard him.

D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees.  
(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees)

Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on  
Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry.  
When you turn your back she pulls out a flask  
And forgets his infidelity.  
Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic  
Go back to being plastic.

It was another two hours before anything exciting happened to Matthew. He was standing by the punch bowl, observing the act his family was putting on. He sighed, staring at the punch in his cup, when he felt pressure on his head. Matthew raised a hand and came in contact with something fluffy and soft. When he took it off his head it was revealed to be a yellow canary. "Gilbird, what did I tell you about trying to nest on other people?" a stern yet teasing voice said.

Matthew jumped slightly from the sudden outburst, but turned in the direction the voice had come from. His breath caught when he saw the handsome man before him. He had pale skin, snow white hair, and crimson red eyes. Matthew felt his face flush and he averted his gaze to the ground. "H-here you go," he said quietly, holding the bird out to the man.

"Thanks man and sorry about Gilbird, he likes to nest in soft places," the man said, taking the yellow bird back. Gilbird instantly flew up to the head of white hair and made himself comfortable among the strands. "See what I mean? Anyway, I'm the awesome Gilbert," he said, holding his hand out.

"M-my name is M-Matthew. Nice t-to meet you," Matthew stuttered, taking his hand and gently shaking it.

"Nice to meet you Matthew. I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"Y-yeah, I came with my family. I usually don't do these kinds of parties."

"Really? You seem to be doing fine so far. Where's your family?" Gilbert asked. Matthew hesitantly pointed to the dance floor. Oliver and Francois were dancing together and Al was dancing with some random girl. "Wow, they look really nice," Gilbert commented.

"They aren't."

"What do you mean by that?" Gilbert asked. His eyes shone with curiosity and Matthew bit his lip nervously. Should he really tell someone he just met about everything? Then again, he did seem to be genuinely interested and willing to listen. Matthew sighed and grabbed Gilbert's arm, pulling him into a secluded corner.

"You have to promise not to repeat this, ok?" he asked. Gilbert nodded his head, eyebrows furrowed together in a concerned expression. What could be so bad that Matthew made that request? "Good and I'm only telling you because you're the only one who will listen," Matthew said seriously.

Another hour was spent telling Gilbert about everything that happened behind the closed doors of his house. He told about the cupcakes and what went into them. He told about the girls that came in, but never left. He told about the rusted and bloody bat that sometimes glistened red. He told about being ignored, a ghost in his own house. "Lately though, things have been getting worse. Oliver drowns himself in even more cupcakes whenever Francois brings someone home. I'm scared that the next time he sees me I'll be an ingredient. I don't want to end up in the attic," Matthew said shakily.

Gilbert's face contorted between worry and fear. He feared for Matthew's life, which was surely in danger every second he spent in that house. He also worried for Matthew's sanity in general. How long could he endure before he snapped? "What is in the attic?" Gilbert asked hesitantly, fearing the answer.

"The attic is where Oliver harvests and stores his ingredients. I got locked up there one time; I still have nightmares," Matthew replied, staring off into space.

No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens  
One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen.

"Don't worry Birdie. The awesome me will help you," Gilbert said. He placed his hand on Matthew's shoulder, trying to reassure him.

"Birdie?"

"Yeah, you remind me of a bird. You're just waiting to fly and be free," Gilbert replied, smiling brightly. Matthew smiled back, a full smile this time, and chuckled.

Matthew happened to glance back to his family, and wished he hadn't. They were on the other side of the room, huddled in a group, watching him. Francois, realizing Matthew had noticed him, titled his head back. His message was clear, get over there now. "I-I'm sorry, but I have to go now. It was n-nice to meet you. P-please stay safe," Matthew stuttered, reverting back to his shy self.

Matthew rushed off towards the group, leaving behind a very confused Gilbert. "What was that about? Everything was going so awesome," Gilbert muttered to himself. He looked over in the direction his Birdie had run. Crimson eyes were met with a pair of baby blue orbs, swirling in pink.

Places, places, get in your places  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.

Nothing was said on the car ride home, or when they actually arrived. The usual talkative Oliver was eerily silent. Everyone just went up to their own rooms and a suffocating silence permeated throughout the house. Matthew felt apprehensive of the silence, realizing it was merely the calm before the storm. He went to bed that night knowing he should be prepared for anything the next morning.

Matthew woke up the next morning to Oliver yelling down the hallway. "I want all poppets in the living room in five minutes," he shouted out to them. Al yelled something indiscernible back and Matthew just nodded, even though that wouldn't be heard. "Oh, and dress nicely! I heard we were supposed to have surprise guests today," Oliver shouted again.

Matthew dragged himself out of the comfortable bed and over to his closet. He decided to just change his shirt into a white button up, considering he had fallen asleep in the clothes he wore to the party. Once he was dressed he trudged down the stairs, wishing he could grab a cup of coffee. Francois and Oliver were already in the living room and wearing the same things they had last night. Matthew took a seat on the couch and waited in silence for Al to come down the stairs as well. When he finally had Al also sat on the couch, leaving Francois and Oliver standing across from the both of them.

"We are here because someone in the family was quite adventurous at the party last night," Oliver announced. He crossed his arms and allowed the room to sit in silence for a moment before continuing. "Al, would you like to explain what you were doing with Sheryl's daughter last night?" he asked, staring straight at Al. Matthew nearly fell out of his chair from how unbelievable the whole situation was. Even when he had spilled the family's proverbial can of beans, he still wasn't noticed. Did he have to kill Francois before the people in this family finally noticed him? What the hell was wrong with them, didn't they realize that he had just destroyed the family reputation?

Matthew clenched his fists and tightened his jaw, trying to control the rage inside. He really wanted to snap, to just yell at anyone and everyone. Maybe then, when he finally succumbed to the insanity within, people would actually see him. They wouldn't say he surprised them by suddenly appearing when he had been standing there for a few minutes already. They wouldn't overlook him or his opinions. They wouldn't see empty air, they would see him. They would act like Gilbert, actually acknowledging Matthew and listening to what he said.

Wait, had he really just thought that? It was true though… why couldn't people be like Gilbert? Matthew was a real person; he wasn't a ghost or invisible. He should be seen and talked to like a normal person. Maybe all it would take is getting their attention. What would be the best way to do that? Well, for his family it would be a major act of violence they would never forget. His hockey stick could be pretty deadly, even more so if he wrapped barbed wire around one end.

Matthew looked towards the stairs, still completely ignoring Al's story about whatever, and wondered if he could get up there without attracting attention to himself. He looked back and noticed Francois staring at him intensely. Matthew lowered his head and began to plan it out in his head. Get the hockey stick, steal barbed wire from Al's room, and come back down to beat the living hell out of his "family". Yeah, this would work really well and then everyone would remember him. He would no longer go unnoticed; he could feel the way he did with Gilbert, but all the time. Matthew steeled his nerves and stood up, ignoring the faces suddenly facing him, and walked towards the staircase. He had just placed a foot on the first step when the door swung open, banging harshly against the wall, and police swarmed the house.

Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.

The raid had started ten minutes ago and Matthew just stood in the middle of it all. The police had arrested Al, Oliver, and Francois immediately and overlooked Matthew, who was standing in the middle of the room. The officers had already found the attic, the torture chamber that belonged to Francois, and the personal marijuana garden Al had. The police hired photographers were taking pictures of every room in the house, their bulbs flashing nonstop.

There were news reporters with cameras outside on the front lawn. Some of them were even brave enough to be filming through the windows, which had the curtains opened for once. Matthew just let the people swarm around him and took it all in. He didn't pay any attention to the bodies around him until he saw one reading through his journal. The woman was talking with another officer as she flipped through the book. "It looks like this person has been here since the beginning of the whole thing. Wouldn't it be great if we could find them?" she asked the other officer.

"Yeah, but our people didn't find anyone else inside the house. We can hope they were outside when the raid happened, but the most likely outcome is that they were one of those bodies in the attic," he replied. Matthew walked over to the two officers and tapped the woman's shoulder, taking his journal while he did so.

D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees.  
(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees)

"This is mine and I've been standing in the middle of the room since this whole thing started," he told her. She looked surprised and stood there for a few minutes, opening and closing her mouth like a fish. Eventually she pulled herself together and gave him a serious look.

"Hello, my name is Officer Tabitha Holmes and this is my partner Gregory Williams. Would you mind if we took you down to the station for questioning?" she asked. She had her hand held out and Matthew realized he was supposed to shake it. He did so hesitantly and nodded in response to her question.

"If you would just follow me out to the car, we'll drive you right over. First though, did you know what went on in this house?" Officer Williams asked. He started walking towards the door with Matthew, Officer Holmes gently pushing him along.

"Sir, I see the things that nobody else saw. I know everything that went on in this house."

Hey girl (hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl)  
Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls  
We'll be a perfect family.

Matthew was sitting in a small room that was barely big enough to hold the table and three chairs in it. There was a single lamp hanging above him, giving the room an eerie glow and throwing creepy shadows against the wall. He had been there for about twenty minutes now. The two officers had left him there and promised to be back soon, so far they hadn't kept that promise well.

Matthew was just considering getting up and stretching his legs when the door opened. Officer Williams and Holmes walked in and took the two chairs across from him at the table. "Matthew, can you tell us everything that happened in that house? What we basically want is a full statement of the activities behind the closed doors," Holmes told him. He looked between her and Williams, hesitant to speak anymore.

"Can you answer a few off my questions first?" he asked them. The two nodded in sync and motioned for him to ask away. "Who told the police about the family? Will I be safe from them? Can I leave the station today?"

"We were informed by a man named Gilbert Beilschmidt. Your family will be locked up for the rest of their lives when we have your statement. You can leave the station after we get the statement and assign an officer to stay with you for the next few weeks," Holmes replied.

Matthew nodded and thought for a moment. He would be going against the family if he told them everything. But hadn't he already done that when he told Gilbert everything? Gilbert was also the one who called the police, so he had kept his promise to help. Could he really trust that his family wouldn't get out of jail? He could always hope and call the police again if anything came up. Matthew finally decided to just open up again.

"No matter what they tell you, we are not a perfect family."

Places, places, get in your places  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.

Matthew told the police about everything. In fact, there was so much to tell that hours had passed before he was even halfway through. Thankfully the police had brought a portable recorder to have everything on file. Matthew began with his first conscious memory. He had eaten a cupcake given to him by Oliver and had been knocked out. When he woke up later an IV was in his arm, taking out his blood. He told them about the act that the family put on to the rest of the world. Matthew even told about the parties they would sometimes go to, so they could reassure the public image of perfection.

Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.

When Matthew finally walked out of that room he was blinded by the brightness of the station. He squinted against the harsh lighting and sat down on a bench. What was he going to do now? "Birdie! You're okay!" a familiar voice exclaimed. Matthew looked up to see Gilbert standing in front of him, a bright smile on his face.

"Yeah, although I did just spend quite a few hours telling those cops about my family. It was emotionally draining in there," he replied. Matthew stood up and hugged Gilbert, surprising him by the sudden contact. "Thanks…for listening and calling the police. I really appreciate it," he whispered in his ear. Gilbert smiled and hugged him back, determined to be supportive in his Birdie's time of need.

"It was no problem Birdie. In fact, it was the least the awesome me could do. So, do I get an awesome reward?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Matthew. Matthew laughed and blushed at the same time, unaware of how cute Gilbert thought it was.

"Maybe later, but first you need to give me time to figure out where I'm going to live," Matthew told him. He started walking towards the exit of the station, which was on the other side of the building.

"Why could always live with me and my unawesome brother. We have a ton of rooms in our awesome house anyway," Gilbert offered. Matthew looked at him, obviously shocked by the kind offer, and smiled.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked. Gilbert nodded and smiled, encouraged by Matthew's sheer joy. "That's so…so…awesome of you. Thank you so much Gilbert," Matthew gushed. Gilbert laughed and swung an arm around Matthew's shoulders.

"It's no problem Birdie, my awesomeness is happy to help," he said loudly, attracting the attention of officers in the quiet station. Matthew laughed and moved closer to Gilbert. They were almost at the exit when they passed the debriefing room. Matthew looked in and couldn't help but notice the papers strung along the wall. In a row of four were pictures of his family, including him. His was the first picture, then Oliver, Francois, and Al. The officers had unknowingly put the family in their position for public photos.

Matthew couldn't help but think that it would be the last time he would ever be forced into that form. He no longer had to convince anyone that the family was perfect. He could live happily with the knowledge that everyone else finally saw him and knew the things he did.

D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees.  
(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees)


End file.
